It all changes
by ChocolateCurls
Summary: 2 shot. Alice moves into Forks with low expectations from Biloxi. But when she meets her new best friend's brother...it all changes. First Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

I was the new girl in school. Alice Cullen. 5'2. Yes…short. I've been told. The new…"jewel". The shiny new object everyone notices and waits for, because this town is smaller than my backyard back in Biloxi. Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration. But it definitely is GREENER. It's sickening.

Long story short, I wasn't very happy to be in Forks, Washington. But I didn't have much of a choice. Ever since my father got transferred here, I was stuck in this shithole you call a town. Whining, stomping, temper tantrums…nothing had worked. Not even my prized "puppy dog eyes". My parents were adamant. And I was furious. Don't get me wrong, I love Esme and Carlisle. But this time...

It wouldn't have been too bad if I had my brother, Edward, with me. But he's still on his 5 month honeymoon with his wife, Bella Swan. Bella Cullen, now I guess. I smiled when I thought of me best friend and brother, so in love…I'd be lucky to find someone like that.

Psh. Yeah, right. Like anyone would even LOOK at me. I wasn't what you would call even remotely pretty. I had plain brown eyes, Chin length hair that curled up at the ends, and very, very pale. No tan. And I used to live in the south. Go figure.

Apparently, the guys here at forks high didn't seem to think I was all that plain. Or, perhaps maybe they were staring because I looked like a freak. I looked down at my clothes. A blue top with black spirals at the bottom, black skinny jeans and ballet flats didn't seem too bad.

I headed over to lunch when the bell rang and stood in line. I didn't really want to sit alone, but no one had asked me…

"Hi!!" I heard a musical voice chime.

I looked up, shocked.

The girl who just greeted me was beautiful, and I felt my already low self esteem drop into nothingness. She was thin, but not too much. She had beautiful wavy blond hair cascading down her shoulders, and it was literally shining. I absentmindedly pulled at my own short curls.

"Hi", I said shyly, "I'm Alice Cullen".

She smiled brilliantly. "I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose, though. Listen…I know how it feels to be the new girl and everything and…I was wondering if you want to sit with me, my boyfriend and my brother for lunch?"

I blinked at her a few times. "No one invited you to sit with them at lunch on your first day at school??"

"No," she relied, laughing. The girls didn't want me anywhere near them because of my looks, and the guys did, but…"

"Ok, ok, I get it" I smiled at her. "I'll sit with you. Thanks a lot, Rose."

"No problem! Now, lets get some food, I'm starving!!"

I picked up a pizza, coke and some chocolate pudding, paid for them, and followed Rosalie to her table.

When we reached the table, a huge, scary-looking boy came over to Rose and hugged her. Hard. "Rosie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I missed you so much!!!" He screamed. I expected people to start staring at us, but it looks like they were used to what's-his-name's outburst like it happened every day.

"Aw, hun, I was only gone for five minutes to call Alice" she said gently.

What's-his-name turned to look at me curiously, Rosalie still in his arms.

"Oh! Alice, this is Emmett, by boyfriend. Emmett, Alice, the new girl, and my new best friend."

"Oh. In that case…Aliiccceee!!!!!" He dropped Rose on her feet and ran over to me and enveloped me in a massive bear hug. "Its awesome to meet you!!!"

Once he let go of me, I said "You too Emmett! Thanks for letting me sit here!!" I smiled.

We all sat down, and I soon became very comfortable with them, and returned to my normal, hyper self. "Geez Alice, you're almost as bad as Emmett" Rosale smirked, looking at me jump up and down on my seat.

"Yeah!!" Emmett replied enthusiastically, his faced stuffed with food.

"Emmett…that's gross. Even for a guy. Stop it" a deep bass voice chided.

I turned around, and came face to face with a gorgeous set of deep, blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last Chapter:

"_Emmett…that's gross. Even for a guy. Stop it" a deep bass voice chided._

_I_ _turned around, and came face to face with a gorgeous set of deep, blue eyes._

**APOV**

I blinked. I blinked again. And again. For a while, all I saw was a flash of sparkling blue. Then I composed myself, shook my head a little, and looked again.

I gasped. I was looking at the most gorgeous, handsome person _ever._ Rosalie's beauty absolutely paled in comparison to this angel's. His honey blond hair was naturally messy, and fell on his eyes, and I felt an urge to pull it back. His smile…oh god, his _smile._ Suddenly forks didn't seem so dreary and boring anymore…

"Alice? Alice!!" Rosalie waved a hand in front of my face.

I snapped up to look at her, and saw her smirking. "This is my brother, Jasper."

_Jasper._ Even his name was beautiful.

"And who's this beautiful lady?"

I turned around and looked into those mesmerizing eyes once more. "I-I'm A-Alice." I stammered. I _never_ stammered. Why did this boy have such an affect on me?

"Nice to meet you Alice. That's a beautiful name, only befitting to such a beautiful person", he murmured, raising my hands to his lips. I turned a striking shade of scarlet. _Whoa…me? Blush? _I never, ever blush. I usually left that to Bella.

"You too" I said, thankful that I hadn't stammered again.

He pulled up a chair, and sat down close to me. _Too _close. Hey. Not that I mind…

Emmett and Rosalie were watching our exchange with amused expressions. There was an awkward silence, broken by Emmett.

"You two totally dig each other" he burst out laughing. Loudly. Rosalie smacked him upside on the head and he abruptly sobered up.

"Emmett, shut up. Sorry about him", Jasper added to me, "He's like that".

I smiled. "No problem." But Emmett was right. I liked him too much already. I mean, I'd known the guy for what? Five minutes?

I'd never really believed in love at first sight before…but now, I was seriously considering it.

Wait. Love?

"So Alice…where are you from?" Jasper turned his scorching eyes to me once more.

"Um…Biloxi" I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Really? That's great!" I looked up to see him smiling widely. I threw him a questioning glance. "Oh, I'm from the south, too. Texas." He explained, and I heard his southern accent slip through. How could I not notice that before?

"Yeah? That's so cool!" I beamed happily. His eyed widened a little and he looked down at his plate. I frowned and closed my mouth automatically. Was there something stuck in my teeth?

I turned to Rosalie. "Is there something in my teeth?" I whispered frantically.

"No", she replied laughing, "he looked down because-

The bell rang, interrupting what Rosalie was saying.

She and Emmett jumped up, Rosalie waved, Emmett winked suggestively, and together they exited the cafeteria.

Jasper cleared his throat and looked up at me again. "So, Alice…what's your next class?"

"Let me check." I pulled out my schedule from my Gucci bag, and glanced over it. "Oh, I have history".

"Me too!!" Jasper beamed. Swoon. "How bout I walk you there?"

"Thanks!" I smiled again, and I guess the thing that was stuck in my teeth was gone, because he smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

"Ladies first", he drawled, gesturing toward the door. Oh, what a gentleman.

I giggled and walked out of the door. Together, we headed towards building four, the Social Studies Block. We didn't make much conversation, but the silence was comfortable…and it just felt right. He broke it, though. "Do you like history?" he inquired curiously.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I love it!! Learning about how life was back then is _so_ fascinating!! How about you?"

"I love it too, especially learning about the civil war," he beamed. "It's my favorite subject."

"Ooh!! I love the civil war, too!!" I exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Maybe it's just me and my over wild imagination, but I swore I heard him mutter, "She can't get anymore perfect."

Yep, it's just me.

We entered the room, and I handed the teacher the pink slip I was supposed to get signed. Jasper gave my hand a little squeeze (and my heart started beating a hundred times faster) and headed towards his seat at the back. "Miss…Alice Cullen?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Smith. You can sit next to Jasper Hale over there; he's sitting in the back bench. I guess you know him, since he came in with you."

I internally squealed and did a little happy dance. "Yes, Mr. Smith," I said, barely able to contain my excitement.

I walked over and sat next to Jasper. He beamed (wow, he does that a lot), and opened his mouth. But before he could say anything, Mr. Smith announced that we would be working with our partners on a project. We were supposed to hand in our topic by the end of class. Most people groaned, but I was overjoyed. More talk time with Jasper!

"So, partner, what's our topic?" I asked.

He turned his body so that he was facing me fully. "Well…how about the civil war? Since we both like it so much?"

"Sure." I replied. Then: "Um…Jasper?" I asked, suddenly nervous. "Do you…want to come over to my house today, and you know, work on the project?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, staring at my face. I had just regretted asking that, when he smiled. "Sure Alice, why not? Besides, I'd love to get to know you better," he said, leaning in towards me. It was then I realized I was leaning in, too. Our close proximity didn't seem to disturb either of us.

We were just staring at each other when the bell rang, and both of us jumped out of our seats. "Well…see you at the end of the day, Alice" he smiled, and rushed out of class. I got up slowly in a daze, and headed towards gym.

When the bell rang signaling the end of school, I jumped out of my seat, and it took all of my self-control to not run out of class towards the school doors. I finally reached them, and sure enough, Jasper was there, waiting by them. His face lit up when he saw me, and he walked forward. "Hi," I said breathlessly.

"Hey, yourself" he drawled. "Ready to go?"

"Yup! Let's go!" I said happily, and started heading toward the door.

"Wait, Alice," he said, holding my hand. "I have to tell you something."

I opened my mouth to say something but he held up his hand, indicating for me to stop. "Let me say what I want to, don't interrupt me, and I'll let you say whatever you want at the end okay?" I nodded. "Good. Alice…when I first saw you, I was…stunned. Dazzled. Completely mesmerized. You were…beautiful.

"When you talked, your voice sounded like wind chimes. It was as beautiful as you. When you walk, it's like you're dancing. And your smile. Your look even more beautiful, if that's possible, when you are smiling. And a girl has never had this affect on me before. Ever. You're special Alice. Truly special. And I know maybe this is too soon, but I'm completely sure of this. I-I love you, Alice Cullen."

When he was done, I was in tears. "Alice! Oh, I'm sorry, you probably hate me, I hate myself, oh no…I won't say anything ever again, I'm so sorry…" he rambled on, obviously misinterpreting my tears.

"Jasper!" He didn't listen, just stared at my face in agony. "JASPER!" I shouted, causing a few heads to turn towards us.

He finally stopped and looked at me silently.

"I'm not crying because I'm angry, or sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. Extremely happy. I never believed in love at first sight, but as soon as I saw you…I questioned all my beliefs. I do love you Jasper. Don't doubt that." I sighed, relieved to get that off my chest.

Jasper smiled wider than I've ever seen before, and pulled me into a kiss. It was deep, passionate, and filled with love. The halls were deserted by now, so we didn't need to worry about being accused of PDA by some teacher.

Jasper pulled back after what seemed like ages. I wanted it to last longer, but I needed my oxygen.

I smirked at him and said: "You've kept me waiting a long time."

He automatically tilted his head and, always the southern gentleman, intoned: "I'm sorry ma'am."

Then both of us laughed, and holding hands, went through the doors and into the unusually sunny outdoors.


End file.
